White As Snow
by missick93
Summary: Her dad was simple, so he’s white. A look into the world of Katsuya Honda. Finally complete!
1. Young Men Don't Cry

**Hi, its missick93! Um, there's only like, 3 stories on here about Katsuya Honda, and I thought maybe I could change that. I love Katsuya, and there's so mush you don't know about him (though admittedly I've only read up to volume 16. I don't know what else you learn about him. Well, I just thought I should warn you that while on the whole, my stories are mostly comedies, this one is not (well, at least its not supposed to be. If you laugh, it's probably due to bad writing if anything). Oh, and I made up most of names, because I don't think they ever really mention the names of his sister and stuff (and if they do, so sorry!) They're just random too.**

**My conscience: Stop stalling! It's annoying.**

**Ok. Here goes nothing!**

* * *

The day was dreary. A boy sat at his desk, coloring, but his mind was somewhere else. It's hard to keep your mind focused on dreary days and he sorely wished he could be outside playing. Sighing, a picked up another crayon lazily and began to shade in the cat he was drawing. 

"Katsuya!" a voice snapped from the hallway. "Sit up straight!"

"Yes papa," he replied, hastily changing his posture. The man's feature's softened slightly but his voice remained sharp.

"Katsuya, I'm going to a very important meeting, and I trust you to watch your sister, is that clear?"

"Yes papa," he said, nodding. His father nodded curtly.

"Good. I'll be picking up you're mother from work, so I expect I'll be home in about 45 minutes."

"Yes papa." With another brief nod, Katsuya's father strode out the door. He sighed, collected his crayons, and moved into the room of his two year old sister. Though they were only 4 years apart in age, Katsuya, being more responsible then most children his age, was often expected to watch his sister. Being a teacher meant his father was very busy, and entrusted him with the task from almost the day the child was brought home. And what father says is law, thought Katsuya to himself.

His father was a strict man, maybe even cold, but Katsuya looked up to him. He was a natural leader, with an air of confidence about his person and a voice to match. Even his slight bald patch could be intimidating at times, though it was hard to say why. He was the kind of man everyone admired. Katsuya wanted to be just like him when he grew up. _And right now, that means doing what papa says _thought Katsuya proudly, and turned his attention to his charge.

"Hey Maki!" he said. She giggled.

"Hi!" Katsuya scooted over to where she was sitting playing with her blocks.

"Whatcha doing?" Maki gestured at the colorful blocks.

"Aminals!" she squealed. He looked at the blocks, each depicting a different animal.

"You like animals?" he asked her, smiling. "What's this one?" He put his arm to his nose like a trunk and made a big, blowing sound. She giggled.

"Ephant!" she cried. He laughed.

"Good! How about this one?" He got on all fours and mewed. Maki laughed even harder.

"Kitty tat!" He nodded and began to hop around like a monkey. "What am I now?" He made monkey noises.

"Uh oh." Katsuya slowed.

"Maki, what's the matter?" He quickly swung around. There in the doorway stood his father. His face was red with anger.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled.

"Papa, I…"

"Running around on all fours like some hooligan! It's inexcusable!"

"But Papa, its-" He was interrupted again.

"I am speaking, young man! No son of mine will be hopping around on the ground like a caveman! We are intelligent beings!" Katsuya felt tears form in his eyes. He had never felt so humiliated. All he was doing was trying to make Maki laugh.

"Papa, I was just playing with Maki," he said in a choked voice. His father stiffened.

"Stop that sniffling at once. Young men don't cry. Now go to your room, until you're ready to act like an adult." Slowly, Katsuya stood up and walked back into his room. His eyes burned, but he held back the tears.

_Papa says don't cry._

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far! I don't know if I should continue, but feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Making Dad Proud

**Hello! Thanks for the feedback! I really like my first chapter, so I don't know how to make this as good…well, hope you like it.**

* * *

10 year old Katsuya Honda strolled down the street as his leisure, clutching his report card in his hand. He let out a contented sigh. He had done it. Straight A's again. After all that studying and hard work, he had really pulled it off. _Dad will be so pleased. _His father pushed his students to do 110, and he expected no less from his children. Katsuya tried to do everything in his power to be a son his father could be proud of.

Kicking a pebble along the walk, Katsuya tried to plan out how the scene would unfold. In his mind, he would walk through the door with a purposeful air and march right up to his father, sitting at the kitchen table. He would put down his newspaper and look Katsuya over with that business like manner of his.

"_What's this?_" he would say, as Katsuya held out the paper.

"_My report card, Dad,_" his father would look at the paper for a minute, then a small smile would play on his face and he would look up.

"_You've been using the study advice I gave you?_" he'd say gruffly, and though he'd be speaking seriously, he could tell his dad was pleased. Katsuya would nod earnestly, and his father would say no more, but for the rest of the night, would look at him proudly. This was his son.

Soon enough, he was standing in front of his house. He took a deep breath and walked inside. His father wasn't there. Slightly crestfallen, he almost immediately regained his composure. Maybe he was in his study. Katsuya kicked off his shoes and placed them neatly by the door.

"Kat, you're home!" His little sister Maki popped her head around the corner. He smiled.

"Hi, Maki. Is Dad home?" Maki thought for a minute.

"Um…no, not yet, I don't think…" Katsuya sighed. Maki ran up to him excitedly. "Look Kat! I got my report card!" Katsuya took it from her.

"Is this your first one?" he asked her.

"Yeah!" she said proudly. "All the first graders get ones, but the kindergartners don't. There so…inmature…"

"Immature," Katsuya corrected her. She nodded and grinned up at him. He had taught her the word.

Soon enough, their mother was home. She gave them both a hug and looked over Katsuya's report card. She beamed at him.

"Katsuya, this is great! You're such a smart boy!"

"Hey, what about mine?" pouted Maki. "I'm smart too!" Mrs. Honda laughed.

"Yes, let me see yours." Katsuya fidgeted.

"Mom, when will Dad be home?" he asked. His mother looked up from the report card.

"Hm? Oh, your father will be home late, I'm afraid. He has a teachers meeting to attend tonight." Katsuya wilted.

"Oh." His mother smiled at him.

"Don't worry," she said. "You can stay up a few minutes late to wait for him." Katsuya's head jerked up.

"Really?!"

"Yes, really," she said with a wink. "Just make sure you're all ready for bed beforehand."

"Thanks mom!" cried Katsuya, hugging her. Then he ran off to finish his homework. The minutes crept by. Maki went to bed. The hour grew late, but Katsuya stayed stubbornly by the door, waiting for his father's return. Only one though rang through his head; _Dad will be so proud_…

"Katsuya?" Katsuya jolted awake. He must make dosed off. His father was standing before him, a tired expression on his face. "What are you still doing up?"

"Dad!" he cried, scrambling up. "Look!" He held up his report card. Mr. Honda sighed.

"Katsuya, not tonight. I'm exhausted."

"But dad…" His father sighed again and took the report card. His eyes scanned it briefly.

"Good, Katsuya." He said tiredly and shuffled into the kitchen to fix himself some dinner. Katsuya stood alone in the hall, then made his way slowly back into his room.


	3. Happy Birthday

**Back with the next chappie! Oh, and later in this chapter, the thing with Katsuya's mom and dad…it only happened once. And he apologizes later. If you read it, you'll get it, but I'm sad that I have to make Mr. Honda seem so mean all the time. Well, this is a story about a father and son, growing apart, so I guess it's inevitable…Again, all names are made up (except Katsuya!)**

* * *

The Honda house was a quiet place, especially at night but although from the untrained eye you would not notice anything significantly different, the lights flickering from the living room might tell you something was going on. Katsuya was sitting at the table, staring down at the cake on the table. Written in his mother's messy handwriting were the words _Happy 13__th__ Birthday Katsuya!_ As his sister and mother finished singing, he breathed in deeply and blew out the candles in one breath. His 9 year old sister bobbed happily next to him!

"Happy Birthday, Kat!" she said, wrapping her small arms around his waist. "Open my present!" Katsuya moved over to the table where a couple neatly wrapped presents sat. His sister picked up the bigger one and handed it to him. Katsuya carefully tore open the package to find a notebook and the set of good calligraphy pens he'd been wanting for a while now.

"Thanks Maki," he said with a smile. "You always know what I want." She grinned at him.

"I knew you'd like them!" His mother handed him her gift. It was a little bit heavier then Maki's had been. He ripped off the paper and gasped. It was a beautiful wooden box, a gold plate at the top with the initials _KH _glinting in the light. It was fine wood, and Katsuya knew immediately it must have been expensive.

"Mom…" He tried to speak, but he was simply dumbstruck. She smiled at him.

"Do you like it?" He nodded, almost afraid to open his mouth. "I thought you might like a place to keep all those pens of yours," she said wryly. "Now you don't have to just leave them all over the house." He opened his mouth to thank her, when they heard the door open.

"Kameko, I'm home," called a voice from the kitchen. Mr. Honda was standing in the doorway. He looked on in confusion. "What's all this about?" Katsuya looked down.

"Dad, it's my birthday, remember?" Mr. Honda looked flustered.

"Of course I did. Happy Birthday, Katsuya." Katsuya stood up.

"I'm going to bed Mom," he said sadly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Katsuya," said his mother, quietly. She was looking at her husband with a steely edge in her eye.

"Goodnight Dad," Said Katsuya softly.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Katsuya awoke thirsty. He glanced at his clock. It was only 10:30. He couldn't have been asleep that long. He walked down the hall to the kitchen, slowing when he heard raised voices from his parent's bedroom.

"-could you, Nobuhiro?! He's your son!"

"I'm very busy right now, Kameko," came his father's cold voice. "I've got more important things on my mind at the moment." Katsuya felt dejected. So his father had forgotten.

"Katsuya misses you!" came his mother's voice. "He hardly gets to see you at all, the least you could do is remember once a year-" SMACK! Katsuya heard the blow ring through the house. A heavy silence fell over the house. He was in shock. Yes, he father could be cold, unkind even, but he had never, ever hit his mother before.

"Don't speak of things that don't concern you," said his father, and though his voice was low, there was a slight tremor to it. There was silence, and the bedroom light turned off. Katsuya went back to his room. On that day, he stopped wanting to be like his father.


	4. He's Gone

**Not an action packed chapter. Oh well. Um…doo doo doo doo doo MENOMENON doo doo doo doo (Elevator music)… yes! HAHAHHAHA! I'm random…This is the funniest thing in this whole story. Well, anyway, you see a slightly different side of Nobuhiro Honda in this chapter, which made me very happy, because he's not all bad. Hope you like!**

* * *

The school bell rang overhead. A handsome teenage boy got up and began to walk out of the classroom.

"Katsuya-san!" called his last period teacher. Katsuya turned around.

"Yes, Sensei?" His teacher hurried over.

"Is it true that your father's retiring, Katsuya-san?" Katsuya nodded. The teacher sighed.

"Well, it's only to be expected, at his age. He was a remarkable teacher though. I had him myself." He looked reflective. "He was tough, but he always explained things very well. Give him my best wishes."

"I will, sir," said Katsuya, though he doubted he would. He and his father barely talked at all. What was there to talk about? His father wasn't interested in his life. Not that there was much to be interested in.

Katsuya walked through the front doors and into the sunlight. Unlike the other 16 year olds, who hung out with their friends and got into all sorts of mischief, Katsuya always headed directly home after school. He then did his homework, ate dinner and read until bed. Everyday it was the same. It was a simple existence, solely based on making impressions that completely contradicted the turmoil inside him. Katsuya pushed the thought aside and quickened his pace.

Just like every other day, he found himself outside his house earlier then he thought he would. Just like every other day, he walked in and kicked his shoes off, making sure to place them neatly by the door for tomorrow morning. And just like every other day, he called his usual greeting into his mother, who as always was busy making dinner. What he didn't expect was to find his father sitting at the kitchen table when he walked in. Nobuhiro Honda was reading his newspaper, just like how he would when Katsuya was a child.

"Hi, dad." Mr. Honda put down the paper and looked his son up and down.

"Hello, Katsuya," said his father. They looked at each other for a moment, father and son, whose eyes could not connect. Like those of complete strangers. For the first time in a long time, Nobuhiro really looked at his son. And for the first time, he realized that his son was growing to be a handsome young man. _Since when has he been so tall? Surely his voice had not been that deep yesterday. _

Katsuya did not just look different. His whole personality seemed different. His eyes no longer held a glow of admiration as he looked at his father. They were cold and distant, like two bits of ice. A pang of sorrow raced up Mr. Honda's body, though he showed no emotion. _Could I have done this?_

He made an attempt to speak.

"How was your day Katsuya?" Katsuya shrugged slightly.

"It was fine."

"Are you keeping your grades up?"

"Yes, dad."

"How about-" Katsuya cut his father off.

"Excuse me dad, but I have homework to take care of." He inclined his head politely and left the room. Only a chilly silence was left. Nobuhiro stared through the doorway where his son had stood a moment ago. His wife shook her head.

"It's too late, Nobuhiro," she said sadly. "He's gone." Picking up the dishes she had just finished, she walked out to the dining room. Mr. Honda stared a moment longer, then picked up his paper once again. The house seemed normal once again, but if you would have looked closely at Nobuhiro Honda, you would have noticed that his eyes weren't moving along with the words, and the air of cool composure around him had seemed to have completely vanished.

He had a feeling that she was right.


	5. Don't Leave Me

**Hello! Writing this is so sad! I swear I totally cry about it sometimes, cause I already have chapter 9 written in my head…AND ITS SOOOO SAD! There's going to be 10 chapters in all I think, so I'm trying to finish up soon because A) Its awesome to write and B) it's SO hard to write! Well anyway, here goes the next installment!**

* * *

"Dad, I said no, alright?" Katsuya snapped. He was embarrassed about how childish his voice sounded.

"No, it is not alright, Katsuya," his father said coldly. "You will take up the teaching position that was offered to you. It is an honor and all of the interns at that school have gone on to become teachers at some of the most prestigious schools in the country." Katsuya rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to be a teacher, Dad. I never wanted to be a teacher." This was a lie and Katsuya knew it. There had been a time when Katsuya had wanted to be a teacher…but that time was long gone. His father bristled.

"Do you know how hard it was to get this position for you?" he growled. "It's time you get up and start doing something with yourself, Katsuya!"

"I'm 18 years old!" his son shot back. "Don't you think I'm capable of making my own decisions?!"

"Frankly, no" his father responded coolly. "You never acted like an adult; I'd be surprised if you started now." Katsuya was stung, but laughed mirthlessly.

"How would you know?" he asked bitterly. "It's not like you were ever even here. You never even cared about us." His father straitened up.

"No son of mine will talk to me that way," he snarled. Katsuya glared at him full on.

"Then maybe I don't want to be your son." A stony silence followed. Nobuhiro looked away.

"Fine. Get out," he spat. So, Katsuya walked up to his bedroom, threw some clothes and other necessities into a bag and walked out into the hall. There stood his mother. She looked at Katsuya, holding his suitcase in his hand, at her husband fuming in the kitchen, then back at her son, who looked away.

"Katsuya-"

"I'm sorry, Mom," said Katsuya quietly. "I…I just can't stand it here anymore." And without another word, Katsuya walked out the door.

* * *

Walking briskly down the street, Katsuya didn't even register his sister coming the other way.

"Kat! Hey, Katsuya!" He walked past her. She stopped and turned around. "Katsuya, where are you going? Are you going to the store? Can I come?" He slowed down, looking back at his 14 year old sister. She looked just like his mother, with her perfect smile and her long brown hair. He walked back and hugged her. She was too startled to do anything but just stand there.

"Kat, are you all right?" He leaned down and looked Maki straight in the eye.

"Be good Maki," he said softly. "Behave yourself, and listen to Mom, okay?"

"Katsuya, what is this-"

"And never, ever let Dad do to you what he did to me," he said, cutting her off. "You're better then that." He let go of her and walked away. Maki stood there stunned for a second. It finally dawned on her what her brother was doing.

"Kat!" she screamed. "Kat, don't go!" She ran after him and grabbed him. "Please, Kat," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Don't leave me." He gently extracted himself from her grasp, and with all the strength he could muster, he tore his eyes from his little sister.

"I'm sorry, Maki," he said. He picked up his bag and walked over to where the bus was just letting people on. He got on the bus, and glanced back at his sister. She was still standing in the spot he had left her. She stood there, as the bus rolled down the street and even when he had lost sight of her, Katsuya knew Maki was still there.


	6. Kameko

**Poor Maki! She's been abandoned by her brother! -weep- But don't worry! He visited her since, whenever she wasn't around Nobuhiro. Now whenever I see Katsuya, I'm going to burst into tears…and it's my story. I'm so lame. Oh well. This is a sad chapter…they're all sad chapters…this is the saddest frickin story I've ever written…I hope I don't go all depressing forever after this. Maybe I should work on a comedy for a while…**

* * *

Katsuya walked into his small flat later then usual. It had been a busy day, and his student teaching position didn't pay that well, which didn't help. He shook his head ruefully. Who would have thought that he'd actually have ever taken the position his father had offered him 4 years ago? Certainly not him. 

It wasn't really that he had changed his mind about being a teacher, but his last job had paid even worse, and hey, might as well give it a try! He had expected it to be a lot harder to get a position, after giving it up so long ago, but one mention of his name was all it took really. His father was a bit of a legend in the teaching community and as much as he hated to admit it, having his father's influence could be quite useful sometimes.

With a sigh, he threw his suitcase to the floor, undid his tie, and went into the kitchen to fix himself something for dinner. Just moments after he had turned the stove on, the phone rang. Annoyed, Katsuya ignored it. He did not feel much like picking up the phone right now. But the phone continued to ring. And ring. _God, I should have gotten an answering machine._ Katsuya thought in irritation, going to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked disgruntled.

"Hello, is this Katsuya Honda?" a young woman's voice replied. Katsuya was silent for a moment. He recognized that voice.

"Maki?" he asked tentatively. "Maki, is that you?" He heard a small gasp from the other end.

"Kat?! Oh it really is you!" she cried. "I've missed you Kat! I haven't seen you since…my graduation last year!" She sounded like she had a cold. Despite her joy at finally contacting her brother, Katsuya could tell there was something wrong.

"Maki, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. There was a pause on the other end.

"Oh, Kat," came his sister's distraught voice. "Kat…Mom passed away." A nail ripped into Katsuya's heart, digging deep into his chest.

"When?" he asked weakly.

"Last night," Maki said unsteadily. "Oh Kat, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to be the one to tell you but…" She left it at that. She really didn't have to say anymore. He heard her take a shaky breath on the other end. "She was sick, Kat. She wanted to see you so badly, and we were going to call you last night but…it was too late. She's g-gone Kat." He could hear her crying on the other end.

Katsuya suddenly felt very cold. _I wasn't there. I could have helped. I could have seen her, one last time. But now she's gone. And I wasn't there._ He heard his sister's voice coming from the phone again and brought himself back to listen.

"The funeral will be in a few days," came his sister's soft voice. "But you won't come, will you?" Katsuya froze.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of him, Katsuya," said Maki softly. "You don't want to see him, do you?" Katsuya didn't answer. He hadn't realized there would be a funeral. His sister was right. He didn't want to see his father, especially now. There was a pause. "I think he misses you, Kat," she said quietly. "Are you going to stay mad at him forever?" Katsuya stiffened. There was a silence.

"I have to go, Maki," he said finally. "I'll talk to you soon." And before she could answer, he hung up. Katsuya walked slowly into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and looked around the room. Something shiny glinted at him from his desktop. He walked slowly over to it.

It was the box his mother had given him for his birthday, 9 years ago.

_I thought you might like a place to keep all those pens of yours. Now you don't have to just leave them all over the house. _He remembered how she had stood up for him. The way she had always looked over his grades. She had looked at him proudly. She was always there when Katsuya needed someone. She had loved him in a way no one else ever had.

And for the first time in 16 years, Katsuya Honda broke down and cried.


	7. Wanting Love

**Writing, writing, writing! I don't have a life…no, scratch that. I'm just bored. Yeah, get's more into the actual plot line now…so prepare for the saddest story EVER. Cause we all know what happens…I'll leave it at that. Sorry this chapter isn't as romantic as it could be…it would have taken too long, and I wanted to move it along.**

**:EDIT: Yes, I do realize I accidently wrote "Kyoko Honda". Jumping the gun!! XD Anyway, sorry 'bout that. Fixed **

* * *

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Katsuya started at the loud yelling coming from the room next door. Obviously the kid in there had some serious issues. There was more yelling, but the door was closed and the words became muffled. Katsuya tried to ignore it and went back to work. He had a pile of papers to correct and he didn't have time for this right now. The door slid open

"-IS IGNORE ME! YOU CAN WAIT FOREVER BUT THEY'RE NOT GONNA COME!" Katsuya's senior teacher walked out of the office with a tired expression on his face.

"What's going on?" asked Katsuya without much interest. The teacher sighed.

"Oh, just that Kyoko Katsunuma acting up again. She's a trouble maker that one. In a street gang too, if my information's correct." He paused and looked closely at Katsuya. "Mr. Honda, this could be a very good opportunity for some one on one discipline. See if you can calm her down, will you?"

"But sir-" Katsuya protested, but the teacher had already hurried out, leaving it up to his charge. He sighed and walked into the office. An angry looking girl with long orange hair stood with her back towards him, a chair in her hand, as if about to throw it. Katsuya didn't really know what to do. He decided maybe it would help to find out the problem.

"Why are you so mad?" he asked quietly. The girl spun around.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked defensively. When he didn't answer, she smirked and put the chair down. "If you're gonna give me a sermon, get in line." Katsuya just smiled.

"I have no sermon. I just want to know what's irritating you." Kyoko thumped down into the chair.

"That's none of your business," she muttered. "Get lost." Katsuya remained vigilant.

"Yes, but, I'm curious," he explained, as if this were the simplest answer in the world. His calmness infuriated her. She slammed her fists onto the desk in front of her.

"It's everything so shut the hell up!" she yelled. "EVERYTHING PISSES ME OFF!" Katsuya stood there, motionless. "Those people, and those people, and them, and you too! Absolutely everything…everyone! I HATE THEM ALL!" He continued to stay silent, figuring the best tact was to let her get it all out before speaking. "The world would be better if you all just die! DIE!" she screamed, repeating the word, emphasizing each with another blow to the table. Katsuya waited for a few seconds, but she stayed silent. Then he decided it was time to speak his piece.

"You want them to care about you, don't you?" he asked. "You want them to turn around, to notice you. You want to be given a purpose, right?" He took off his classes, which he didn't really need, and looked closer at the girl. She actually seemed to be listening. He continued. "You want them to listen to you, to understand you. Is that want you want? To be loved?" He shook his head and smiled bitterly. "That is the way I am." And then she did the last thing Katsuya expected.

She cried. She admitted what she was, lamented on her own cause and cried. And at that moment, Katsuya realized that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Over the next few weeks, Katsuya spent as much time as he could with Kyoko. It was hard, because she almost never came to school, but they almost always found a way to see each other. On his last day as a student teacher, he took her to the sea, where he promised they would still see each other. And then one day, she stopped coming to see him.

At first he didn't worry. Maybe she had simply forgotten. But the days past and a sense of anxiety began to fill him. Was she alright? Was she mad at him? So he called her home, a daring move on his part. He wasn't about to let the first person he ever loved get away from him. And when her mother told her she had just been discharged from the hospital, he knew he had to go see her. He made it to her complex at a run and found her apartment in no time. The door was cracked the tiniest bit, and raised voices could be heard from inside.

"-no longer our daughter!" came a man's angry voice "Live how you want, die how you want, but don't bother yourself with us anymore!" A wave of anger rippled across Katsuya's features, but he quickly changed is demeanor and entered.

"So, when your child doesn't fill your expectations, you disown them?" he asked coolly. Kyoko whipped around.

"Sen…sensei?"

"You only want a perfect child?" he smiled. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were saints." Her father stepped back angrily.

"What did you say?!"

"Sensei, that's enough!" cried Kyoko. "You don't have-" Her father cut her off.

"Who do you think you are, stepping into another families business?"

"It makes me feel bad," said Katsuya, still smiling. "Saying this about your family. But I wish to marry this imperfect girl!" And with final words of disdainful consent from her father, Katsuya and Kyoko left.

A few days later, Katsuya and Kyoko walked down a recognizable street.

"Are you ready, Kyoko?" Katsuya asked her. She nodded, and with her warm hand gripping his, Katsuya thought he was ready too. He walked up to the house, so familiar, but from many years past. The memories came flooding back to him. He rang the doorbell. It only took seconds for a man to answer the door. He looked at Katsuya with uncertain eyes.

"Hi dad."


	8. This Time Would Be Different

**Well, I've done the calculations and this is what I've figured. In all, this story will have 7 sad chapters, 2 bittersweet chapters, and an amazing ****1**** happy chapter. Or at least pretty happy. Well, one of them is kind of a happy/bittersweet one but…whatever. Yeah. Well, I've had a couple requests to continue this story beyond 10 chapters, but I think that's all this particular story will be. I'll probably write other stories about Katsuya though, cause he's so awesome. Probably happier ones, too. And I'm sorry the last chapter was unromanitc! I was writing it in secret...at like, 10:30...**

* * *

"Let's go for a walk, Tohru," said Katsuya cheerfully, picking up his infant daughter. Kyoko and his father sat on the porch, watching the two of them saunter up the path.

"I'm still getting used to that name," chuckled Mr. Honda. "It's so masculine." Kyoko smiled.

"Katsuya says it brings out her hidden flavor!" she replied happily. "You know, like when you add salt to something sweet and it tastes nice. That's the kind of girl he wants her to be." His father smiled.

"That is logic I can understand…and then I can't at all." Kyoko laughed.

"Well, that's Katsuya! Something you really can't understand, unless he explains it." Nobuhiro smiled, but his insides ached. She seemed to know his own son better then he did. Though he wasn't completely surprised. Nobuhiro came back from his reverie.

"…So, is Katsuya helping out with the baby?"

"Katsuya is so good with Tohru in the bath! You'd be surprised if you saw him Toto-san." Mr. Honda smiled and looked down.

"When Katsuya told me that he wanted to marry you, I was very happy," he said quietly. "He's never shown any affection or interest in anything." _But that wasn't true._ Nobuhiro realized. _All those times he called out to me, wanted to be with me. And I just pushed him away, wrapped up in my own world. And when I finally realized it…it was too late. _

"So he really just wanted to love another," he said, more to himself then Kyoko. _And to be loved back. _He sighed. "People are mysterious. As they meet other people, all sorts of possibilities are born," he paused. "Good and bad." Kyoko didn't quite understand. He could see it in her eyes. "I was a bad father. I suffocated Katsuya for the longest time…it can't be helped that he resents me. But when he met you, he finally became happy." He looked up at his daughter-in-law. "Thank you, Kyoko-san." She looked at him, confused.

"Toto-san, Katsuya doesn't resent you," she said softly. "If he did, he wouldn't come to see you like this…"

"Kyoko!" A voice came from the garden. Kyoko whipped around, smile back in place.

"Yes, what's up?" she called back joyfully.

"It's getting a little cold out. Did you bring Tohru's jacket."

"Yeah," she said, getting to her feet. "Wait a sec, I'll get it." Katsuya smiled.

"No, it's okay. I'll get it." He walked up to the house and handed Tohru to his father. Nobuhiro blinked and looked at the tiny child in his arms. He smiled.

_This time it would be different. This time, I'll be there whenever I'm needed. I'll spend time with you, and hold you in my arms. I'll come to visit, and read you stories. I'll do whatever I have to do to be a grandfather you can be proud of._ He lifted his granddaughter into the air, and she giggled down at him, her small patch of chestnut hair blowing gently in the wind. Kyoko smiled at them.

"She seems to really like you Toto-san!" she said with a smile. Mr. Honda smiled back.

This time would be different.


	9. Not Coming Back

**The chapter you've all be dreading…And I have to write it!!!!! sob …well, I'll say no more. Just sit back, and read…THE SADDEST CHAPTER EVER!!!!!**

* * *

Katsuya Honda smiled. He had just gotten off the phone with Kyoko, and if it weren't for her voice, he would have felt awful right now. He coughed again. Maybe Kyoko was right. Maybe he should get checked out. He looked at the clock. 11:17. Nah, it was too late tonight. Tomorrow morning, before work he would go. Katsuya yawned and wished he could get in bed, but he had an 8 o'clock meeting tomorrow, and he wanted to make sure all his papers were in order.

At 11:24, Katsuya started to feel dizzy. He coughed again, more purposefully. The lightheadedness intensified. He couldn't breathe. _Oh shit, _thought Katsuya, frantically reaching for the phone. _I have to call the hospital._

But his fingers fumbled with the buttons. He couldn't see clearly. He fell from his chair, body twitching spastically. Katsuya tried to call for help, but his mouth wouldn't obey. He was drowning from the inside. _I don't want to die! _

He thought of Kyoko, the person he loved the most in the world. He thought of his daughter and the short time they spent together. _I'm not going to get to see her grow up._

His sister, Maki, who he loved dearly, who had always clung to him. Who had wanted him to stay. It seemed like only yesterday she had been a feisty two year old with her animal blocks. Would he never see her again?

At 11:34, he stopped moving. He couldn't. And at long last, Katsuya thought of his father. The father who had ignored him. The father he had never been able to forgive. _I'm sorry, Dad, _he thought. _I'm sorry._

At 11:47, Katsuya Honda closed his eyes, and breathed his last.

* * *

Nobuhiro Honda stood over his son's body. _Why?_ was the only thing he could ask himself. _Why must a parent be forced to bury there own child? Why now, when he had never been able to tell his son how he really felt? Why did Katsuya have to die? _

Mr. Honda couldn't come to the funeral. He just couldn't. He knew people would talk; think he was a disgraceful father. He didn't care. He wanted to be with his son, alone. He touched his son's face, his hair. He was so cold. So unlike the Katsuya he had grown to love. _Why now?!_

He had missed out on so much. He realized that now. So how could his son be taken from him, the moment he had begun to discover him. _I should have done it sooner. I should have been a good father from the beginning._

The windows were open. Nobuhiro could hear the noise from outside, the hustle and bustle of cars, the loud conversations from nearby pedestrians. How could the world still be moving? How could there still be people laughing and chatting, not caring that Katsuya Honda was dead.

He thought of Kyoko. He had visited her earlier, but he didn't think she had even realized he was there. Was she the only one who understood how he felt? Was she the only one who, like himself, wanted to shut himself away, and never go out again?

He had seen Maki earlier. She had sobbed openly, thrown herself on Katsuya's body. Her father had tried to show no emotion, be his usual stoic self. Maki had looked up at him.

"Katsuya really did love you, Dad," she had whispered. "I'm sure he did." _And I loved you too, Katsuya,_ thought his father. _I loved you more then you could ever know. So why don't you get up? Why don't we tell each other, and forgive each other, and be a father and son again._

But his son did not get up. He said nothing. He was already gone, more gone then he had ever been as a teenager. His wife's words rang in his head. _It's too late. _Yes, it was. He closed his eyes, and remembered when Katsuya was a child, playing with his sister. He remembered telling him to be responsible, to act like an adult. His son was 6 years old. _Young men don't cry, _he had said.

"Well," he said to himself bitterly. "I am not a young man." And Nobuhiro wept, for the son who had left him years ago, and the son who had left him now.

Only this time, he was not coming back.


	10. White As Snow

**So, here's the conclusion. Sorry about the insanely sad/dramatic last chapter. If it makes you feel any better, I cried writing it. That is so incredibly lame. To the max.**

* * *

"I said she looks good in orange, so orange!"

"Blue!" Yuki and Kyo Sohma glared at each other in the bathing suit shop, while a nervous Tohru and an annoyed Arisa observed.

"Pink…"came a soft voice from nowhere. Yuki and Kyo spun around, unnerved. It was Saki, clad in her usual black appearance. "Pink for Tohru-kun. Pink is best." She looked at the boys. "What other color would look as good on her? No, definitely pink." Arisa nodded.

"You're right. Pink is good for Tohru." Both boys glared.

"If you've already decided, don't ask!" Kyo snapped.

"What's your problem?" asked Arisa. "I was just asking you're opinion." She looked thoughtful. "'Pink for Tohru'. That's what Kyoko-san would say. She was the red butterfly, so she's red. Her dad was simple, so he's white. Put them together, you get pink for Tohru!" She grinned. Yuki, replied, but Kyo wasn't really listening. He was remembering something Kyoko had told him, a long time ago.

_He could be distant, even cold sometimes, _Kyoko had said.

_Cold as snow. White as snow. _The thought came randomly to Kyo's head, but it seemed to fit. Katsuya Honda was white as snow.

"…A present?!" Kyo snapped back to life. Tohru had obviously found out about her gift.

"It's but a small token of our gratitude," said Saki, smiling. Tohru protested.

"It's okay, just take it," snapped Kyo. Yes, they were right. Red for Kyoko, the warrior. White for Katsuya, the snow. Pink for Tohru, who was just the right combination of both. And, shaking the unbidden thought from his head, Kyo went to catch up with the others.


End file.
